


Five People Ba'al Has Never Broken

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#3 is homage to Tripoli's fic <a href="http://tripoli.dreamwidth.org/179977.html?#cutid1">On the Mortal Side</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Five People Ba'al Has Never Broken

Teal'c. He believed he had, that one time, but he was wrong, and he was only a clone of himself anyway.

Jack. He might have cracked -- he believed he would; he believed the next time would be the one time too many -- but he escaped before either of them could find out, and whatever might have happened never did.

Daniel. Thank all the powers of goodness, that time when he was "interrogated by Ba'al" and came back in pieces was just an unforgettably well-written and heartbreaking dream.

His own host. He's still in there -- more than "something" of him remains -- and he's waiting.

Mitchell -- but he hasn't gotten a chance to try. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> #3 is homage to Tripoli's fic [On the Mortal Side](http://tripoli.dreamwidth.org/179977.html?#cutid1).


End file.
